


Greater Good

by Katherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Pure-Blood Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin/pseuds/Katherin
Summary: When two babies go missing, there's a man looking for them, another trying to hide them and an oblivious world.





	1. How everything started

In a cold night at the end of October, a whole family was killed. Because of a man who wanted to rule the world. But, amazingly... a baby survived. As the last member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Sparks.

 

**Her name? Rhea Eileen Black Sparks.**

 

Somewhere else and after only a few minutes, another family was killed. By the same man with the same purpose. Again, only a baby survived. He's also the last of his family.

 

**His name? Harry James Potter.**

 

Somewhere a man with sleek black hair, a crooked nose and black eyes raised his head from the book he was reading. "Something is wrong..." he thought, closing the book and getting up picking his things and disappearing. When he appeared again he saw a house engulfed in flames. He screamed and tried to stop the flames trying to save the residents of the house. He clutched the necklace around his neck and cried. But he knew. He knew that at least someone was safe... His mind kept telling him at least someone was alive and he would find him or her.

But then, another hit. He disappeared and appeared again and saw a house in ruins... he walked through the ruins and saw nothing but fallen concrete. he went into the baby's room but nothing... He was livid! He grabbed everything he could: photo albums, little toys... just so he could show the infant who his parents were. He went back home and put down these things next to others he had. He was so glad Marion had the habit of having various copies of her photo albums around.

Finally, he collapsed on the floor crying and screaming how life wasn't fair. He would find the children, even if it was the last thing he would do with his life. 


	2. Rhea's Story and Rescue

After all of her family was murdered, Rhea was taken to the muggle world and left on an orphanage doorstep with only a note with her first name on it.

When in the next morning the matron of the orphanage opened the door and saw the baby she took her in. She thought it was weird that the baby was warm even after such a cold night.

When she was one she started doing some strange stuff like moving objects to get to her reach, changing colours and stuff. The people in charge of the orphanage didn't like it and start locking her away in a room only giving her the minimum so she wouldn't die of starvation or dehydration. Rhea didn't understand what was happening or why they were doing this to her.

By the time she was two, she was already covered in scars after the countless exorcisms that the matron of the orphanage tried. Rhea's greyish green eyes had lost their sparkle. She no longer found joy in small thing that children of her age do. She just wanted to be left alone and if she was lucky she could get a bit of hard bread. She never actually knew her birthday. She never got any gifts. She was a sad child.

But, someday, a man in a black suit opened the door to the small space she was living in. She looked up scared that it would be another exorcism and dragged herself away from the man. Then the man surprised her by kneeling in front of her and waiting. Rhea was curious. This man was different. They usually just dragged her out of the room.

"Hello Rhea." the man spoke with a small smile "My name is Severus Prince." When Rhea didn't answer he continued "I'm here to take you away from this place."

Rhea looked at him with fear in her eyes but asks anyways "Away?" in her childlike voice.

"Yes," The man said.

She tilted her head and got up to walk to the man. She fell on her butt right in front of the man and pointed at him. "Good?" she asked.

"Yes"

Then she stretched her arms to the man signalling she wanted to be picked up. The man did as "asked" and picked her up. He turned to the woman standing behind him and shot her a glare.

"I'll take you home." Rhea closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Severus arrived home he was greeted by three blonds and a dark haired.

"Oh my God, Severus! What did they do to her?" The blond woman covered her mouth in shock.

"Well... A well-placed compulsion charm and that woman spilt everything. They performed exorcisms in her, left her locked in a small room with little food or water. I was so livid when I saw her like this. Dirty and... all this..."

"I'll take her to her room and then we can talk about it more."

I dark-haired toddler pulled Severus trousers. The older man looked down. "Who?" and the toddler pointed at Rhea.

"Her name's Rhea. She will be staying with us from now on."

The dark-haired boy oohhhed and went to play with a blonde boy. Severus took Rhea to the room he prepared for her and laid her on her crib.

He then returned to the living room and sat down on the couch next to the two adults.

"I can't believe it. Severus who could be so cruel to toddlers?" the blonde man asked shocked. "Children are a blessing."

"There are some vile people out there Lucius. Capable of everything." Severus answered and rubbed his face.

They sat there in silence, the only sounds were of the two toddlers playing on the floor but soon that silence was broken when a cry was heard. Severus quickly got up and ran to the room where Rhea was. He picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I won't let them." Severus craddled the toddler to sleep singing under his breath. Soon she stopped crying and her eyes were heavy but she pointedly refused to let go of Severus jacket and remained on his arms even when he went back to the leaving room. At the questioning gazes of his two friends he just replied with a "She wouldn't let go."

By the time dinner came, all the blondes had to leave. The dark-haired toddler tried to climb on the couch to sit next to Severus. He looked curiously at the sleeping toddler in the older man arms.

"Very bad people hurt Rhea so she will be staying with us, Harry."

"Bad?"

"Yes. Very bad."

"Me help!"

"Of course young one. But now it's time for you to go have dinner. Let's go."

Severus gets up and manages to help Harry off the couch and help him to the kitchen where e asked a house-elf named Milly to put the male toddler on his toddler chair. Milly did as asked and Severus then helped Harry with his dinner still holding Rhea who refused to let go. He succeeded in feeding them both. After dinner, Severus asked Milly to bath Harry and put him in his bed. Severus then went and sat down next to Harry's bed. He made sure to wake up Rhea as calmly as he could so he wouldn't startle her. He explained to her he was about to tell Harry a bedtime story. Then he proceeded to introduce the two toddlers. It was like magic. They bonded really quickly.

"So... A long time ago there was this boy named All who wanted to be a painter..." as Severus told his story small figures moved "but his parents wouldn't allow him." Harry booed at that and Severus chuckled "But the boy met a great friend. Another boy named Will. Will wanted to be a dancer. His parents agreed." Harry clapped, happy with what he was hearing. "So they became best friends. When they grew up, they went to live together. But All started liking his friend. He wanted to date him. So, one day, he decided to tell Will about his feelings. Will also liked him. So they stayed together and lived for many years happy and with their dreams fulfiled. The End."

The toddlers' eyes started closing and Severus tucked Harry, kissed his forehead and went to put Rhea on her own bed. He also tucked her in and kissed her forehead. When he turned off the light she complained so he left an enchanted orb to light the room.

Back to the living room, Severus touched the necklace around his neck and smile. Finally, he fulfilled the promise he made 2 years ago. He still remembers when he first met Harry at Petunia's house.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_After nagging the Headmaster and even if he refused to tell him anything Severus managed to grab a hold of Lily and James' boy, Harry. He was at his magic-hating aunt's house. He quickly rushed there and knocked on the door. A man with almost no neck whatsoever came to open the door._

_"Good evening. I'm sorry to bother you this late but could I talk with Petunia Dursley?" Severus asked politely, or as polite as he could be when mentioning that wreathed woman._

_"Petunia, love. There's someone here to see you." The man said towards the interior of the house._

_When the woman saw him she paled and started screaming._

_"YOU!"_

_"Me." Severus smiled wickedly "Long time no see..."_

_"What are you doing here?" She asked with her face getting redder and redder at the second._

_"Harry, where is he?" Severus questioned making himself invited into the house. He looked into the living room, the kitchen, the upper floor and nothing. It's like the boy wasn't there. "What did you do with the boy? With her son?" Severus glared at the couple with fury running through his veins. The boy was only 3 months old. He couldn't go anywhere on his own._

_The neckless man pointed at the cupboard under the stair with a shaking finger and very pale. Severus busted the door open and found James Potter's hair and Lily's eyes facing him. The boy was looking at him with a curious expression. Or as curious as a 3-month-old can be. Severus the grabbed the baby and cradled him in his arms._

_"How could you put a baby in a cupboard? You are a disgrace to the human race."_

_Severus stormed off with baby Harry on his arms. Ready to keep looking for Rhea._

**FLASHBACK OFF**


	3. Meeting new family members and Last Wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I want to know what pairings you'd like to see on this work. Comment and I'll give it a thought. 
> 
> Thank you,  
> Katherin

Over the next weeks, Rhea started warming up to her new family. She got really attached to Harry and Draco. Meanwhile, Severus and Lucius started taking care of making sure Harry and Rhea wouldn't have to go back to those muggles. Narcissa would stay at home with the toddlers while the two men went to Gringotts.

One day after lunch, Lucius, Severus and Narcissa sat on the couch with the toddles on their laps: Draco was in Lucius' lap, Harry on Severus' and Rhea on Narcissa's.

"Rhea, Harry... What do you think of me becoming your dad?" Severus asked hoping the toddlers would understand what he meant by that. "Like Lucius is Draco's dad."

"Da...?" Harry pointed at Severus and then at himself and then at Rhea.

"Yes. Your and Rhea's dad." Severus explained. So far Rhea has been silent.

"Se... da? Me?" Her face would have been adorable if it wasn't for the lost hope on her face "Want me?"

Severus paled at that and so did the other adults. That question wasn't supposed to be asked by a toddler or any child for all that matters. Severus kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Of course I want you. You two will be my little bundles of joy. I love you two very much." Severus kisses Harry's forehead too and smile.

"Yes!" The toddlers said and smiled happily. They clapped and soon were joined by Draco who was happy just because his friends were.

"So tomorrow we will go and take care of that."

The adults put the toddlers on their play site and sit on the couch enjoying a cup of tea. Severus was radiant. It earned him a few side comments from his friends but he just couldn't stop smiling. But then it hit him and he grunted.

"What is it, Severus?" Lucius asked putting down his cup.

"I'm supposed to start teaching at Hogwarts this September... How am I going to do when I have two children?"

"I'm in the Board and if I'm not mistaken, professors and take their children to Hogwarts even in the school time. Or you can go back home every day. It's up to you." Lucius explained.

"I just don't want Dumbledore to stick his nose where he shouldn't. And you know he will do just that." Severus also put down his cup signing.

"There's nothing he can do. They are, or will be, your children. He can't take them away even if he wants to." Narcissa said after taking a sip of her tea.

"But he can try something... I wouldn't put it past him." Severus looked at the children with a smile on his face.

"We know you'll be able to protect them. And they know it too. They are happy that their children are safe now, Severus. You fulfilled your promise to them." Narcissa put a comforting hand on her dark-haired friend and smiled. Severus patted her hand and smiled back glad to have such good friends.

He looked at the children playing and was overcome by nostalgia.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_It's their fourth year and Severus along with Marion, Alexander and Lily were enjoying a butterbeer on Three Broomsticks when James, Sirius, Peter and Remus walked in. Lily and Severus rolled their eyes while Alexander and Marion snorted. When the four boys spotted the two Slytherins and the two Gryffindors they walked over._

_"Hello. You look as lovely as always Lily." James flirted and Lily looked unimpressed._

_"Hello, brother dear," Marion said putting down her butterbeer "Hello Remus, Peter, James."_

_"Hello, sister." Sirius answered forcefully "I don't know how you hang with these people Lily."_

_"Sirius." Remus said tiredly with a sigh "It's none of your business."_

_Remus then sat down next to Severus. Sirius and James looked positively grossed out. Peter following Remus lead sat down next to Alexander._

_"Remus! Peter! What are you doing?" James asked while looking at his friends weirdly._

_"Hoping to enjoy a butterbeer. Are you going to sit down or not?" Remus remarked._

_"With them?" Sirius questioned surprised at his friend._

_"Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Black?" Alexander didn't raise his voice but attracted their attention nonetheless " You too Potter. Don't forget who you are talking to and who you are insulting. I won't stand for my girlfriend and siblings in everything but blood to be insulted by people like you. If you don't have business with us I suggest you leave. Remus, Peter you are welcome to sit with us and hang around if you ever get tired of those individuals."_

_"There's something I never understood. Your family is a Light Family... why all this?" James raised his eyebrow at Alexnder's antics. "Why do you go by your middle name and you don't use your first name?"_

_"You are uninformed, Potter. My family is neither Light or Dark. Some of us have lighter cores others have darker cores but we don't discriminate. The one who publicized that stupid idea of us being Light was your darling Headmaster to whom was convenient make us a Light family. But I'll let you know my family doesn't approve of those foolish laws against creatures and all that bullshit. You have such a prejudice against the house of Slytherin also because of Dumbledore. He clearly favours Gryffindor. Have you ever asked yourselves why Slytherin tend to follow Voldemort? Because maybe with him they'll have the recognition they want, a place where they won't be bullied because of what a talking hat said when they were 11. You ignored your own sister after she was sorted into Slytherin. And Regulus too for what matters. Just because they don't have the same views that you do, you drive them away. Your parents and your grandfather always warned you but you never listen. You are usually reprimanded by your family because you refused to listen. The Black aren't the monsters you paint for everyone... Wake up. Because when you do it may be too late." Alexander finished his speech and everyone at Three Broomsticks was looking at him with awn " You want to know why I don't go by James, Potter? Because I don't want to be confounded with you... But I'm very proud of the name my parents gave." Alexander then got up being followed by Marion, Severus and Lily. "Remus, Peter are you coming?" Remus and Peter got up and followed the others out of the door leaving Sirius and James completed dumbfounded._

_Outside Remus was looking at Alexander with a contemplative face._

_"Yes, Remus?" the red-haired asked in amusement with a small smirk playing on his lips._

_"You... There is something about you that is different... I just can't put my finger on it..."_

_Marion snorted and Lily openly laughed while Severus just chuckled. They looked at Remus and Peter with mirth in their eyes._

_"If you stick around boys, you'll learn we all have our own little secrets." Marion smiled at the two Gryffindor boys._

_"Let's hope you'll let us in." Peter finally said with a smile of his own and pulling Remus along to follow the other two towards the school._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"What were you remembering?" Narcissa asked with a smirk.

"When Remus and Peter joined our little group. Besides I need to find them."

"I'll help you with it. Well, at least with Remus. Unfortunately Peter..." Lucius offered his help but at his friend's smirk he stopped "What?"

"You don't know Peter. He's not dead. I would know." Severus said with such confidence that the two blondes raised an eyebrow.

"That means Sirius is innocent," Narcissa stated with a furrow on her eyebrows.   
  
Severus nodded and tuned out when Narcissa turned to her husband to ask him to release her cousin. Severus rubbed his necklace and his doorbell rang. He got up and walked to the door opening the door to find Remus looking at him.

"Remus..." Severus' hand fell from where he was touching his necklace. "What are you doing here?"

"That's how you receive an old friend, Sev?" Remus chuckled at his raven-haired friend state of shock.

Severus stepped aside to let the werewolf enter the house and led him to the living room. The Malfoys looked up.

"We were just talking about you and Peter," Narcissa said with a smile. "And how my cousin is innocent."

"I already promised you I'll look into it, darling." Lucius sighed.

"Hello everyone."

The toddler perked up at the new voice and Remus was greeted with a pair of Avada green eyes, a pair of greyish-green eyes and a pair of grey eyes looking at him with curiosity. The werewolf was taken aback by the familiarity of two of the pair of eyes.

"Sev... you..." he mumbled and kneeled in front of the toddlers.

"Yes. They weren't dead and I managed to find them."

"Hello, children." Remus greeted them "I'm Remus Lupin. Or Moony."

"Moo?" Harry, always the bold one, asked and Remus snorted at the shortage of his nickname.

"Yes."

"Hay" Harry pointed at himself puffing his chest out proud of himself for introducing himself.

"Day" Draco followed the other boy's lead and introduced himself a few moments later.

Only Rhea stayed silent. Neither of the adults introduced her waiting if she would take the first step. When Severus was about to do it they heard a small voice.

"Ea..." the small red-haired said slowly like she was afraid the new man would hurt her.

Remus looked back at the adults with a dark look on his face. He plastered a smile on his face and turned back to the children.

"Nice to meet you. You are all wonderful." He got up and subtly dragged Severus to the kitchen " What was that in her eyes?"

Severus rubbed his temples seeing a headache coming and told Remus everything about Rhea. Glass rattled around the kitchen as Remus seemed to lose control over his magic. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Severus made a cup of tea for both of them. Meanwhile, Remus was sitting at the kitchen table with his head on the table and unconsciously rubbing the necklace around his neck, similar to the one Severus has. The raven-haired man put the cup in front of his friend and they stayed silent for a while.

"What are you planning on doing?" Remus asked taking a sip of his tea and smiled despite himself. Severus still knew how he liked his tea. He probably remembered everyone' preferences...

"I'll adopt them. And when they are old enough to understand, I'll tell them everything. I'll also take them to mee the Black. I want Alexander, Marion, Lily and even James to be a part of their lives."

"I'll help the best way I can."

"I guess, I'll have to move to Prince's Manor..."

"Unless the Black's want to be the ones raising them... or at least Rhea."

"That's why I'll go there before actually going to Gringotts."

Remus mused but said nothing more as he put both mugs on the sink and washed them and followed Severus to the living room. When it was time for the toddlers to go to bed after dinner the Potions Master left the adults in the living room and put the toddlers to sleep after a story. After that, he walked back to the living room. The Malfoy said their goodbyes and promised to be there the next day. Remus started picking his coat to leave but Severus stopped him and told him he could take the other room. Remus, embarrassed, ended up saying yes.

The next day, after a peaceful night, Severus woke up the children, gave them breakfast, dressed them up and also woke up Remus. When everyone was ready they flooed to the Malfoy Manor and then, by car, arrived at Grimmauld Place number 12 and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by an old house elf by the name of Kreatcher. He looked at them for a while as if he didn't recognize them but soon spoke.

"Master Severus, Master Remus, Mistress Narcissa, Master Lucius, Young Master Draco, what can I do for you?"

"Kreacher, is Heir Black and his wife home?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, yes they are. Lord Black too."

The adults looked at each other and smiled. At least everyone is at home and they can talk. Kreacher rushed them inside and went to warn his masters. Orion Black then walked out of the living room.

"What an odd gathering I see..." he commented "What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked while leading them to the room he just exited.

Inside were Arcturus Black in his 80's in full capacities to watch the House Black, his son Orion Black, Heir Black and his wife and cousin Walburga Black. They lost Regulus three years before and the next year they lost Marion and Sirius, who ended in Azkaban.

"Haven't seen you in a while. And who are these two toddlers?" Arcturus asked as he motioned for the group to sit down.

At the voice directed at them, the two looked up. Everyone gasped.

"Are they... Marion and James' baby? And Lily and Potter's?" Walburga asked and clutched her hand on her lap.

"They are," Severus confirmed. "Right after what happened I tried to find them. I could find Harry right away, only a few days later, in his aunt's house. Rhea I just found here a few weeks ago on a muggle orphanage. It had less than ideal conditions... but now she's here and that's all that matters."

"You are right. You are here to leave them with us?" Arcturus asked pinning Severus with a glare.

"Not quite..." Severus started and all the Black frowned "I'm here to ask you if I could perhaps... adopt them... by blood adoption?"

"That might be a smart move... so no one would know who they actually are." the older Black nodded.

"But I have no intention of hiding of them who they are and who their parents were. I'll tell them everything and I would like to ask for your help..." Severus finished his statement and adjusted the toddlers on his lap.

"You have our help in everything you want." Arcturus agreed and let a small smile appear on his usually stoic face. "Can we join you at Gringotts?"

"Of course." Severus nodded "We are going there next."

"Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion... we have reason to suspect Sirius is innocent..." Narcissa started "As you know Peter Pettigrew was a great friend of Severus, Remus, Marion, James and Lily and both Severus and Remus are sure Peter is alive which means Sirius is innocent and was framed..." Narcissa kept her composure but those who knew her well could see a glint of worry on her eyes.

"Is it true?" Walburga asked the raven-haired potion master and the werewolf as they both nodded.

"Lord Malfoy, I hope you could help us with all legal matters concerning the release of our son and sueing the Ministry for arresting him with no trial. We would like to receive compensation for every week he spent at Azkaban." Orion smirked and rested his face on his hand and his elbow on the side of the chair he was sitting on. "Please make sure you leave the Ministry bankrupted."

All the Black looked positively murderous at the prospect one of them was falsely accused by some Light people when all he did was trying to help them. Ungrateful people.

After a bit of small talk, the Black when to get ready to go to Gringotts. As they walked down Diagon Alley people stared at them. Severus did his best to protect the children and so did the others. Severus found himself in the middle of a formation: Right by his side was Narcissa with Draco, in front of him was Arcturus Black with an aura that promised pain to those stupid enough to attack those with him, on his left side, was Orion Black with all the dignity of Heir Black, next to Narcissa was Remus who looked so calm it was actually frightening, behind him were Walburga Black, with all the dignity of a Black and the Heir's wife, and finally Lucius with his air of indifference and Lord's aura. Severus snorted to himself and looked at Narcissa by his side who flashed him a smirk. The formation wasn't that obvious but fulfilled its purpose.

At the bank, the group asked to talk with the account managers of Prince, Black, Sparks and Potter families. When in a more private setting the Sparks manager was the first to speak.

"We've been waiting for a while for you to come, Heiress Sparks, Heir Potter. We are glad you brought them." Alnar took out four scrolls "These are Julius Sparks, Adele Prewett, James Sparks and Marion Black wills. We shall open them now. But first I would like for the toddlers to do an inheritance test just to confirm."

Two pieces of parchment were brought and a dagger was given to Severus. When seeing the dagger Rhea cowered and tried to hide.

"Rhea, love there's nothing to worry. If you feel more comfortable I'll do it too. How's that?" Severus coached the child to look at him.

At his request, the manager of Prince's accounts, Erlus, handed him a piece of parchment. The raven-haired man picked his finger and let three drops fall on the paper. Soon letters started appearing.

_**Severus Tobias Snape-Prince** _

_**Born on January 9th 1960** _

_**Mother: Eileen Snape (nee Prince)** _   
_**Father: Tobias Snape** _

_**Lord Prince** _

_**Vaults: 722,1009** _

"See? It doesn't hurt." Severus smiled at the toddlers on his lap.

Harry then showed his hand to Severus and ended up going first.

_**Harry James Potter** _

_**Born on July 31st 1980** _

_**Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evans)** _   
_**Father: James Fleamont Potter** _   
_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black, James Alexander Prewett Sparks** _   
_**Godmother: Marion Irma Black, Alice Longbottom** _

_**Heir Potter** _

_**Vaults: 687, 1298** _

Then Rhea very slowly showed her hand and Severus picked her finger letting three drops fall on the paper.

_**Rhea Eileen Prewett Black Sparks** _

_**Born on May 30th 1980** _

_**Mother: Marion Irma Black** _   
_**Father: James Alexander Prewett Sparks** _   
_**Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew** _   
_**Godmother: Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks** _

_**Heiress Sparks** _   
_**Heiress Prewett** _

_**Vaults: 1364,1365** _

"Not that surprising..." Walburga commented when looking at the results.

Meanwhile, Severus was speechless looking at Rhea's middle name. Lucius looked to ver his friend's shoulder and smiled.

"Because you told them you loved your mother's name, they decided to name her Eileen as a middle name. Didn't they tell you?" Orion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe they failed to mention that particular detail..."

"It was supposed to be a Christmas gift," Walburga mentioned and smiled.

Severus hugged both children and smiled.

"Let's start with the Sparks' Last will," said Alnar and open the first scroll

A tall red-haired man with blue eyes and a powerful stand appeared as an image.

**Julius Arthur Sparks's will**

**I, Julius Arthur Sparks, swear I'm doing this will on my own and in no way coerced.**   
**If this was open it means at least one Sparks still remains. We were expecting such an attack and we prepared for it. I suppose the person who survived is my granddaughter Rhea. It was discussed who we would save in case of the attack and we chose her.** **I leave all my belongings to my granddaughter Rhea Eileen Prewett Black Sparks. And a piece of advice: Not everyone is deserving of trust. Some might try to fool you. And remember young one: Family Forever.**

**End.**

When the goblin opened the other scroll and short red-haired woman with green eyes appeared.

**Adele Marie Prewett's Last Will**

**I, Adele Marie Prewett, swear I'm doing this on my own and in no way coerced.**

**Ah... It seems it really happened... Well, I don't know if when you are listening to this my lovely Rhea you still are a baby or if you're already grown up... Either way, I'll let you know that I love you very much and I'm sorry I couldn't see you grow up. Your grandfather loves you very much even if he didn't tell you. I hope that you are in good hands.**

**I leave everything I own to my granddaughter Rhea Eileen Prewett Black Sparks.**

**The End.**

Another tall redhaired male, younger than the first one and with green eyes appeared.

**James Alexander Prewett Sparks' Last Will**

**Hello. My lovely Rhea... I wonder if you are still a baby or if you are already a grown up... I'd rather you be a baby, it means someone, of my trust, found you and decided to bring you here. I love you very much.**

**To my daughter, Rhea Eileen Prewett Black Sparks, I leave everything I own and everything I would inherit.**

**To Severus Tobias Snape-Prince I leave 20 000 Galleons to be used on your research for Wolfsbane or a less murderous help to werewolves. Don't forget Severus, you are not your father, you are way better than him. Good luck brother.**

**To Remus Lupin, I leave a small flat in Muggle London warded against everything and everyone you don't key into the wards and 20 000 Galleon for you to do whatever you want with them, but I recall you wanted to open a library. There's also a position for you in one of our businesses, just chose one and talk to Edward in the main office. Good luck brother.**

**To Peter Pettigrew, I leave 20 000 Galleons. Don't let people get you down you are important to a lot of people. You've always wanted to do some research on Divination so go ahead. Good luck brother.**

**To Lily, I leave 20 000 Galleons. If she's still alive the money is to go to her vault, in case she is not, the money is to be transferred to my godson, Harry James Potter's trust vault. Good luck sister, and Good luck Harry.**

**The End.**

Finally, a black-haired woman with grey eyes and average height appeared.

 

**Marion Irma Black's Last Will**

**Seems like I'm dead... the only thing I regret about this is that I won't be able to see my lovely Rhea grow up or my siblings in everything but blood finally conquer their dreams. I love you all very much.**

**To my daughter, Rhea Eileen Prewett Black Sparks, I leave everything I own and everything I would inherit.**

**To my Grandfather, Arcturus Black III, my father Orion Black, my mother Walburga Black and my brother Sirius Black I leave an I love you. Even after everything Sirius did to me during school I still love him very much, after all, he's my brother.**

**To Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, I leave all my research on Wolfsbane and werewolves anatomy. Good luck brother.**

**To Remus John Lupin, I leave a copy of all my books for you to start the library you always talked about. Good luck brother.**

**To Peter Pettigrew, I leave access to the Black library at will. Don't think your area of interest is foolish because it's not. Good luck brother.**

**To Lily Potter, I leave my pearl necklace because you always wanted it and I really wanted to gift it to you when I was alive. In case she passed away already put the necklace on the Potter's Vault so Harry could gift it to his special girl.**

**On the last note to Sev, at this time you must know Rhea's middle name. I hope you liked this little gift. You've always talked about your mother with such love I decided to bring her back even if it's just a name.**

**The End.**

By that time most of the adults were silent. Severus and Remus were clearly more affected than the others but they still kept together for the children's sake.

Now, the Potter's manager stepped forward

"We will now open Lord's Potter and Lady's Potter Last Will."

**James Fleamont Potter's Last will**

**I, James Fleamont Potter, swear I'm doing this on my own and in no way coerced.**

**I love you, Harry. Very much. And I leave him everything I own. Be yourself Harry and never let yourself be pushed around.**

**To my buddy, Sirius Black, I leave 1 000 Galleons for you to go on with your life. Work hard and settle down with a nice lady.**

**The End.**

 

**Lily Potter's Last Will**

**I, Lily Potter, swear I'm doing this on my own and in no way coerced.**

**My Harry... I'm really sorry I can't see you grow up. Both I and your father love you very much. Never forget that. If we are not there you can always make your own family just like I did when I went to Hogwarts and since you are not with us, I hope you are with one of them, or all if possible.**

**To Marion Irma Black and James Alexander Prewett Sparks, I leave my love because there's nothing I could leave them. If they are already dead and left something for me I leave that to my son, Harry James Potter.**

**To Remus John Lupin, I leave a copy of all my books for him to open his own library like he always wanted. I'm sorry I can't leave you any money and I'm also sorry for James being a dick to you.**

**To Peter Petwegre, I leave him any book I might have in Divination so he can proceed with his passion for this subject.**

**To Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, I leave him my potion manuscripts for his own research. I hope it helps.**

**To Harry James Potter, I leave everything I own and lots of love. Never forget you are very much loved.**

**The End**

After a few moments of silence, the Prince's manager stepped forward and spoke up.

"I'm sure everything will be taken care off. Is there anything else you'd like us to take care of?"

"Yes," Severus said slowly still a bit dazeled after the reading of the wills. "I want to adopt this two toddlers." He said motioning for the two toddlers.


	4. The new Price and Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone.
> 
> We are over 100 hits!!! YAY! But I'd love for you to comment what you are thinking. Pretty please? Thank you to everyone who gave me kudos. I love you all my readers.
> 
> Love,  
> Katherin

"Would you now?" the Prince's manager said with a smile "Well, I will ask for a blood adoption potion. You'll have to make the children drink it with a drop of your blood and you'll have to drink it with a drop of their blood. They'll have your surname. Heiress Rhea will be known as Heiress Rhea Eileen Prewett Prince-Black-Sparks, because of the name prevalence, and Heir Harry will be known as Heir Harry James Potter-Prince, for the same reason. They are still Heir and Heiress because they are not of age, as soon as they hit the age of 17 they will be given their rightful titles. Lord Prince, you must choose your heir."

"I don't know yet. Can I deal with that later?" Severus asked.

"Of course, Lord Prince. I'll get the potions now." The goblin walked out and came back a few moments later with three vials of a transparent potion and put them down on the table. "Please, on this one, you'll put your blood, Lord Prince, and in these two, Heiress Rhea and Heir Harry will put their own blood."

Severus then hold the toddlers to Remus and grabbed the knife handed by the Goblin and poked his finger letting three drops fall on the vial that turned dark green. He then waited for the children to show him their hands. Surprising the adults, Rhea was the first one to show the potion master her hand. During a few moments, Severus just stare at his soon-to-be-daughter. In her eyes, there was a shadow of fear at the sight of the knife but she tried to overcome her fear. She knew Severus wouldn't hurt her like those people at the orphanage so she showed trust on Severus. Severus smiled at the toddler and poked her finger letting three drops fall on a second vial that turned Crimson, the same colour of the Sparks family. Next, following Rhea's lead, Harry showed the raven-haired man his hand. Following the same procedure but Harry's vial turned Saphire blue. With the three vials finished, Severus grabbed Harry's first and drank it in one gulp. He waited for a while and then drank Rhea's.

It was the toddler's time to drink the potion. The goblins split the vial into two and gave it to the two toddlers to drink. Harry looked suspiciously at the vial, like one would when they have to take medicine. Rhea was far more cooperative. She drank her potions and handed the vial to the goblin.

"Thank you" she whispered and the goblin looked strangely at her.

Meanwhile, Remus and Severus were trying to make Harry drink the potion.

"Harry, if you drink it I'll be your dad. But you must drink it. See? Rhea drank hers." Severus was coaching Harry to drink the potion and finally managed and handed the vial to the goblin thanking him.

On the papers with their inheritance test new information appeared.

_**Rhea Eileen Prewett Prince-Black-Sparks** _

_**Born on May 30th 1980** _

_**Mother: Marion Irma Black** _   
_**Father: James Alexander Prewett Sparks** _   
_**Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince, Remus John Lupin, Peter Pettigrew** _   
_**Godmother: Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks** _   
_**Adoptive father: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince** _

_**Heiress Sparks** _   
_**Heiress Prewett** _   
_**(Heiress Prince)** _

_**Vaults: 1364,1365** _

_**Hadrian James Potter-Prince** _

_**Born on July 31st 1980** _

_**Mother: Lily Potter (nee Evans)** _   
_**Father: James Fleamont Potter** _   
_**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black, James Alexander Prewett Sparks** _   
_**Godmother: Marion Irma Black, Alice Longbottom** _   
_**Adoptive father: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince.** _

_**Heir Potter** _   
_**(Heir Prince)** _

_**Vaults: 687, 1298** _

"Why did Harry's name changed to Hadrian?" Lucius asked after reading the papers.

"The Prince Family has a clause that states that everyone adopted into the family if it doesn't have one, must have a more... distinguished name." The Prince's manager explained and Severus snorted. Of course... just look at his own name.

"He can still be called Harry. More like a diminutive." Narcissa said with a smile. Finally, her good friend had a family again. She knew he missed James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Marion very much and never actually got over their death. He just made it through because of Harry and his desire of finding Rhea.

"We would like a full audit of their vaults" Severus asked and picked up the children. "Please send the results to Prince Manor."

"Of course." the goblins said and left the wizards and witches.

"Let's go home?" Severus asked and kissed the toddlers' forehead.

"Yes." Harry, or Hadrian now, exclaimed and chuckled.

The adults apparated just outside the Prince's Manor's wards and walked the rest of the way chatting among themselves. Lucius stayed at Diagon Alley to go to the Ministry to make sure Sirius got released. When they entered the Manor a shadow was sitting on the stairs of to the hall to the first floor. Those who were carrying the children were surrounded by the others as a protective barrier. Remus sniffed the hair and his mouth fell open.

"Peter! What are you doing here?" Remus asked and marched to the stairs "You scared the shit out of us!"

"It's good to see you too Moony." Peter smiled and was engulfed in a hug.

"We thought you were dead," Severus said.

"I'm not. I just had to disappear. Someone was after me. But now that we are together again I don't think he'll try something so soon."

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked lowering her hand cautiously. Walburga nodded at her to confirm his identity.

"No. Not Sirius." Peter said darkly "I know everyone thinks he killed me but it was never him. I'll gladly provide proof of that."

"What happened?" Arcturus asked with a raised eyebrow "Who was after you?"

Just now he seemed to notice the children.

"Are they..." his voice trailed off and tears appeared on his eyes "My God..." Peter rubbed his face and sat down on the stairs again. "I still can't believe..."

"Let's go to the living room." Severus urged them to the said room "Now, Nully."

A house elf popped up on the living room with a beautiful white dress and the Prince crest on th chest.

"What can Nully do? " The small house elf asked with a small smile on her face and bowing slightly.

"Nully, bring some tea would you?"

"Nully will."

And the elf popped out again. The three toddlers were starting to get sleepy and Severus and Narcissa laid them on the couch for a little nap. They all hugged each other with Rhea in the middle of the boys.

"Tell us more about what happened." Orion urged Peter to talk as they settled with tea.

"So..."

During that, Lucius is in the Ministry talking with Madam Bones.

"In the name of the Black, I demand the immediate release of Sirius Orion Black from Azkaban," Lucius said in his Lord's voice.

"Of course. I'll provide transportation there and you can tell him yourself, Lord Malfoy." Madam Bones said and got up "I can't believe they just arrested him with no evidence."

Lucius remained silent and waited. When they arrived at Azkaban, the blinde made sure to cast a Patronus charm that was shaped like a falcon and flown around him. They arrived at Sirius' cell and he was curled in the corner of the said cell.

"Sirius..." Madam Bones started " You are free to go."

A raspy laugh sounded around the small space.

"Now I've gone mad... That's it... I've hit rock bottom."

"No, you haven't Mister Black." Lucius said slowly "It was your family that asked me to release you from your wrongful imprisonment."

"My family?" Sirius moved to the light and eyed Lucius suspiciously "Then this looks even more like crazy shit..."

"I guess you don't want to see your godson and your niece." Lucius sneered trying to get a reaction of the old rash Gryffindor.

"Rhea? Harry?" They are alive?" Sirius grabbed the bars " Are they all right?"

"Why don't you see it for yourself? When we get out of here and you take a bath and clean yourself up you'll be able to see them. It is required, however, that you visit a mind healer for your time in Azkaban."

"I will. I will set myself right and I'll be a part of their lives. Because of someone, I wasn't the best person for my sister... I'll change."

"It's good to hear that, Mister Black."

Th cell was opened and Sirius stepped outside with a relieved sigh. Lucius let him borrow his cane to walk out as a free man without any help. After taking care of some paperwork, Lucius apparated them to the front porch of Prince Manor. The blonde opened the door and hushed him inside. He lead him to a guest room on the second floor so he could take a bath.

"In the dressers and in the wardrobe there are clothes. After your bath, pick something you like and walk downstairs. A house elf will lead you to the dining room and you'll be able to see your godson and niece."

"Where are we?" Sirius asked.

"Prince Manor."

"Snape... It was him who found them right?"

"Yes. And he also found some old friends. You'll see it for yourself when you go to have dinner."

Lucius left and Sirius stared at the door for a while before walking into the bathroom. After cleaning up and getting dressed he walked downstairs with the help of Lucius' cane. At the hall, a house elf was waiting for him.

"Master Sirius, this way."

Sirius did as instructed as he entered a grand dining room. Heads turned his way. He could see his parents and grandfather, Narcissa and Lucius, Remus, Peter and Snape... and three toddlers. One with blonde hair that must be Narcissa's son and two others. One with a dark mop in the place of his hair that reminded him of James but the toddler's eyes were a vivid green that reminded him of Lily... His godson... Harry. The other toddler had dark red hair with greyish green eyes that were a perfect mixture of his sister's grey eyes and Alexander's green eyes. Her hair was a full Sparks' hair. His niece... Rhea.

He walked to the table and waited awkwardly. His mother got up and, Black decency be damned, hugged him tight and he swore he could hear her sniffing. His father also rose from his chair and pulled both his mother and himself to a hug. He broke down and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." he said while embracing his parents "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have believed you..."

"It's okay son. It's okay." his father muttered in his ear.

"It's not okay." Sirius protested "It's my fault... Marion, Regulus, Lily, James, Alexander, his parents, his grandmother... They are dead because of me."

"No. Not your fault. And they wouldn't be happy that you are blaming yourself. Put yourself together and help us. Your niece and your godson need you." Severus said from his place at the head of the table "Make them proud by helping. By changing and seeing the truth."

Sirius disentangled himself from his parents and turned to Severus.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Lord Prince." Sirius bowed "Remus, Peter... I'm also sorry for the way I treated you after that day on Hogsmeade. Just a quick question... I thought you were dead Peter... How come are you alive?"

"Well, I just had to run from someone that was after me. But now I'm back with Remus and Severus I know I can get out of hiding and helping to raise the children. I always knew you weren't guilty but I couldn't help you. Not with that person after me so I hid. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

"It's okay..." Sirius whispered.

Before sitting down, he went to his grandfather and kissed his Lord ring while bowing.

"I'm truly sorry for the damage I made to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black's honour and reputation. I hope you guide me in becoming a better man and honouring our family." Sirius pleaded to his grandfather and when the man got up he took a step back.

"Child... I know you are sorry. I can see it in your face. I've always read you like an open book. You are welcome to the family."

What Sirius wasn't expecting was that Arcturus Black would hug him. But he just stayed there and returned the hug. It was so good to feel loved again after those years in Azkaban. When Arcturus let him go he felt himself be "attacked" by Narcissa in a bear hug.

"Hello, cousin." Sirius said with a laugh in his voice "Good to see you well."

"You're too thin. Come. Sit. Eat." She fused over him dragging him to a place next to his mother. "We need to put some meat on those bones.

Everyone chuckled as Sirius looked a bit put off and Narcissa was mothering him. But for now, everything was fine.


	5. Routine

After laughing at Sirius for being mothered by Narcissa, they finished their dinners, Severus put Rhea and Hadrian into bed and Narcissa put Draco to sleep.

The adults gather on the living room. Sirius was sitting between his mother and his father on the couch. On another couch, Arcturus, Remus and Peter were enjoying a cup of tea, at a love sit, Lucius and his wife were on a loveseat and Severus was on an armchair with a glass of firewhiskey on his hand. Sirius had on his lap the cane Lucius lend him. He dark-haired man got up and gave the said cane to its owner.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy," Sirius said in all the solemnity he could muster. "Thank you for taking me out of that place."

"You are welcome, Sirius." Lucius said with a polite smile "Go ahead and please call me Lucius. From now on we will be spending a lot of time together trying to make sure everything works out."

"Okay."

Sirius sat down again and Severus took a sip of his drink and sighed deeply.

"Sirius, I know you want to meet Harry and Rhea but that will have to stay for tomorrow..." the potion master stopped and waited for the younger Black to say something but he just nodded. "For you to be around them you must visit a mind healer to see how affected you were by the dementors and how bad you are. You are welcome to come here to visit. I am to start working at Hogwarts this September and I'll need someone to look for the children. Are you willing to try?"

"Yes! I... I'll do that. I'll not fail them again..." Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

Severus seemed satisfied. Arcturus was looking at Severus with a contemplative gaze and Severus returned the gaze.

"Working at Hogwarts, Severus? Are you sure that's a good idea?" The Black Lord asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a terrible idea," Severus agreed while snorting slightly "But I must. And we all know why. I managed, better said, Lucius managed for me to have the weekends away from the school but I must be on call if anything happens with the snakes. I'll become Slytherin's Head of House."

"Of course you will." Remus snorted into his tea while Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have all our help, Severus. Even Lucius can watch the children sometime." Narcis said with a smile and Lucius looked positively put off.

"Darling... I don't think that's a good idea... I have a lot of work at the ministry..." Lucius said carefully and gulped when Narcissa turned to look at him "But I'll make time for the children, of course, I will."

Sirius snorted and hid a laugh behind his hand, Arcturus just smiled, Remus and Peter shared a look and smiled, Orion and Walburga looked rather smug and Severus made a whip noise. Lucius looked at his friend like he wanted to kill him but the raven-haired man just raised his glass to the blonde.

They chatted for a while but then the Black went back to Grimmauld Place, the Malfoy back to their manor and just Severus, Remus and Peter remained in Prince Manor.

"I already asked the house-elves to prepare rooms for both of you. They will take you there. Good night." Severus walked upstairs.

First, he checked the children, then he went to his own bedroom ready for a restless sleep.

In the morning, Severus woke up around 8:00 and quickly got up to start the day. Today, Draco won't be coming to play because the Malfoy will be in France... Severus will need to brew some potions, in the afternoon so Remus and Peter will have to watch the children. The potion master got dressed and walked downstairs to warn the house-elves to start making breakfast. After that, he went upstairs again to wake up the children but found Peter leaving his bedroom.

"Good morning, Severus. Did you sleep well?" Peter asked.

"Good morning. I did... surprisingly. You can go downstairs, the elves are preparing breakfast."

"Sure. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's still not safe for you to go outside. And you're always welcome."

Severus then continued his way to Rhea's room to wake her up. He opened the door slowly and kneeled by the bed shaking her slightly.

"Rhea...It's time to wake up." Severus said, "Rhea, love time to wake up."

Rhea then started moving and first,, she got really scared at seeing Severus but then relaxed and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Moning Da..." Rhea said while she crawled off under the covers and sat on the bed waiting.

Severus wasn't expecting that so he just stood there silent for a while. He snapped out of it and picked up Rhea and they both went to wake up Harry. Harry, being the energetic one, was already awake and ready to start the day.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said with a smile.

"Good Moning, Dad" Harry exclaimed and bounced on the bed "Good moning Ea."

"Moning Hay" Rhea said more calmly than Harry.

Severus then picked Harry up, on his other arm, and went downstairs. At the dining table, the two other men were already there. Remus got up and grabbed Harry from the potions master's arms and put him on his chair. Severus then put Rhea on her chair. Peter, who was closer to Harry, helped feeding him while Severus took care of Rhea. After both children were fed, Severus took them to their rooms to dress them for the day. Since it was nice weather he decided to take them out to the garden of Prince Manor. So after they were dressed and with sunscreen on their bodies, the raven-haired man took them outside and let them sit on the grass. They played all morning on the garden under the watch of the three men and with snack time.

At lunchtime, the three men took them inside and Severus cleaned their faces and hands so they could eat. This time, Remus fed Rhea and Severus fed Harry. Then Severus let Remus and Peter know he needed them to watch over the children during the afternoon while he was brewing on his lab. So the werewolf and the animagus took them to the living room to their play area.

Rhea wasn't in the mood for playing and she was upset. She just sat there with a cube on her hands. Harry, feeling his friend discomfort tried to make her play and when he was unsuccessful he sat there with her holding her hand. The two adults looked curiously at them but let them be as they liked.

Around dinnertime, Severus emerged from his lab and found the two children not eating.

"What happened?" he asked Remus.

"After lunch, Rhea didn't play and when Harry saw that he tried to convince her but when he couldn't they just sat there with Harry holding Rhea's hand. During nap time, Harry didn't let go of Rhea and she also didn't want to let go so we laid them on his bed. When we went to check on them around the middle of their nap time they were wide awake and you could tell they hadn't slept. So we took them with us to the living room and let them watch some TV. Snack time came and they didn't eat And now they are not eating either..." Remus finished his explanation as Peter was trying to feed Harry.

Severus furrowed his brows and sat down at the head of the table with each toddler on his side.

"Rhea, Harry why aren't you two eating?" Severus asked calmly.

"Ea sad... No be sad..." Harry mumbled.

"Rhea is sad. And you don't want her to be sad is that it?" Severus looked over Harry and he nodded. " And why are you sad Rhea?"

"Da leave." Her eyes were full of tears but she refused to spill them when she looked over at Severus. "Don't want me..."

The adults felt their hearts hurt when they heard her say those words. Severus took her into his lap and hugged her tight and kissed her cheek. How could someone do that to toddlers or children? He brushed some hair away from her forehead.

"Rhea... I love you very much and of course, I want you. I was just working and couldn't come out until dinnertime. No need to be sad. I'll always be there when you or Harry need me. I'll tell you both now. In some time I'll have to leave for the week because I'll be working in the school you'll attend when you have eleven. I'll come back every weekend and I'll be here during vacation. So you'll have to stay with Remus and Peter or with the Draco, Narcissa and Lucius or with the Black. But I'll always come back and maybe sometimes I can read you a bedtime story. How does that sound?" Severus explained to the children while still holding Rhea close to him.

"Da come back?" Rhea asked with her big greyish green eyes that reminded him so much of his friends "Come back to me and Hay?"

"Yes. I'll come back. Because I love the two of you very much."

"Love you" Rhea whispered and hid on the potion master's chest. Severus just smiled and rubbed her back.

"Rhea no sad?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. She's not sad anymore" Severus answered and Harry looked radiant. "Now let's have dinner."

Rhea refused to leave her father's lap so he had to help her eat. Harry was happily eating his own food. Remus and Peter were watching with mirth on their eyes and a smile on their lips. When they finished they played for a while with the adults and then Severus took them to bed and read them a bedtime story.

When he came back down he sat on his armchair and sighed deeply.

"Here you go." Peter handed him a cup of tea " To calm you down." And sat down again with his own cup.

Soon Remus appeared on the doorway and leaned against it.

"How are you hanging Severus?" he asked after sipping his tea.

"No idea... It just hurt hear her talk like that... She thought I didn't want her because I went to the lab..." he rubbed his face"It's my fault... It's all my fault...I should have been able to find her sooner... and none of this would happen..."

"You can't blame yourself for what a crazy man dis, Severus. It's not healthy." Remus said and walked over Severus patting him on the arm. "You got her now. She'll be very happy with all of us around her."

"I hope you are right, Remus... I hope you're right..." Severus got up and levitated the cup to the kitchen "Good night."

The potion master walked to his room after checking on the children. He changed his clothes and laid on the bed.

_**Dream ON** _

_Severus was in front of a house burning. It's the Sparks Manor. But suddenly the scenario changes and he saw himself in front of Godric's Hollow in front of a destroyed house. He starts falling and falling and falling._

_"You didn't arrive in time..." A voice that sounded suspiciously like Marion ringed around him._

_"Our baby girl is scared and it's your fault." A male voice just like Alexander's accused him._

_Severus shook his head._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... Please forgive me... I tried my best...I'm sorry..."_

_"...verus...wake up. Severus..."_

**_Dream Off_ **

The raven-haired man woke up startled. By his bed where Remus and Peter. Peter with a hand on his shoulder.

"You were screaming "I'm sorry" over and over. When we walked inside you were trashing in your bed so we thought it was best if we woke you up." Peter explained with a tight smile.

"Yes...yes... it was a good idea..." Severus mumbled and rubbed his face

"We told you before and will tell you again. It's not your fault. You did everything you could and ñow you'll do even more." Peter said "You think we don't blame ourselves? Everyday... Every hour. But Sev... We know that's not healthy. Not for us and definitely not for the children. They pick up on our moods... So we try."

"You're right... " Severus whispered again and covered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder."

"We know you will. You love your children after all." Remus smiled at his old friend, patted him on the shoulder and put a potion on his hands. "I'm sure you know what it does and how you should take it. There's no point in saying you."

"Good night, Sev," the werewolf and the animagus said while they were exiting the room.

Severus looked at the door then at the potion. It would do him well sleeping for a night... The dark-haired then took the potion and laid again in the bed looking at the ceiling. He never noticed when he drifted to sleep.

On the next morning, Severus woke up feeling two weights on his belly and chest and hearing two toddler-like laughs. He slowly opened his eyes and found Rhea and Harry's looking at him with happiness written on them. Rhea's had a bit of fear mixed but it was mostly happiness. Remus was leaning against the door with a smile playing on his lips as he watched the two kids and Severus interact.

"Moning Da." the children chorused and threw themselves into his arms.

"Good morning, Harry, Rhea," Severus answered with a big smile. Note that if someone asked him that he would deny it "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Harry said and started telling everyone about his dream.

When her brother finished his dream the Rhea spoke up.

"Yes"

Remus chuckled and picked up the children so Severus could get off the bed and get dressed. The three adults spent their day with the two toddlers. Later that week Sirius and the Black appeared on Prince Manor.   
As always Rhea was a bit suspicious but that suspicious didn't last long. Sirius soon conquered the hearts of the children.   
Meanwhile, Arcturus pulled Severus aside for a while.

"Severus, I'm still not convinced that you going to work at Hogwarts is a good idea. Everything can go wrong..."

"I know, Arcturus. Believe me... but if I want to clean everything I may very well go to work there. It's a nice opportunity."

"With one condition. Every weekend when you como home you are going to undergo a purge."

"Of course."

Arcturus seemed satisfied with Severus' answer and they walked back to join the others in the living room.

Their days went on a lot like this. But now, every time Severus went to brew he made sure to tell the toddlers and explained to them what he was going to do. If the potion was harmless enough he would let them sit with him in the lab. When the full moon was close Remus was feeling sick and tired, the children wanted to stay with him and made sure to sit on his lap every time they had the chance. Severus made sure to ward the house against him in case the werewolf wanted to enter. Sirius came to help him through the transformation. Sirius was surprised to see Moony transform with ease and just wait for him.

For Remus, the transformation became easier and easier as he accepted the wolf inside him with the help of his friends. In the next morning, Remus was wake by two excited toddlers and the smell of his favourite tea. Peter was holding his cup and another one and Severus was holding two plates with breakfast. Remus then looked to his side and found Sirius dead to the world snoring next to him and the two toddlers playing with his hair.

"Good morning," Remus said with a big smile on his face as he accepted the cup from Peter. He now knew what the other cup had, coffee for Sirius.

Peter smirked and put the cup right under Sirius' nose and waited. Soon the Black was opening his eyes.

"Coffee... Me coffee..."

Everyone chuckled and Peter gave him his cup. When he was more awake he looked around and smiled slightly.

"Good morning."

"Good Moning" Rhea and Harry answered with a smile of their own and put themselves between the two men on the bed and chatted among themselves.

Severus snorted and handed the two plates to the two men.

"Good morning to both of you." Severus said and soon Peter followed with his own "Good morning".

Life has been good for them, at least until then. But how long would stay that way?


	6. Meeting new people and first day away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter, between the end of the semester and exams I didn't have a lot of time. 
> 
> Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

Around the end of August, Severus had a teachers meeting. He reached to everyone he knew, the Black, the Malfoy, Remus and Peter but no one could take care of the two toddlers. He was pacing on the living room during nap time thinking of a solution... He really didn't want to leave them with the house elves... How come everyone was busy when he needed them?! Even Peter! Who was supposed to be hiding anyway! Severus ran his hand through his hair and made a decision... Probably the worst decision he ever made but...

He went to the children's rooms and packed a few things. He decided to wake the children up. They were a bit annoyed at that. He stepped through the floo with both toddlers on his arms and a bag with their stuff on his shoulder. He arrived at the Slytherin's Head of House quarters and proceeded to Dumbledore's office. The Potions Master made sure to cast a glamour at the children. He didn't want the word to spread around that he was taking care of the last Potter and the last Sparks. At least not now.

"Severus." he looked up at saw Minerva walking towards him "Who are these children?"

"Hello, Minerva. These are Eileen and Hadrian." He wasn't lying after all.

"And may I know why do you have two children?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are my children. I had no one free to watch them while I was at the meeting so I had to bring them along." Severus explained.

"Children?! Since when do you have children?" Miverva exclaimed but Severus just glanced at her.

"I'm sure the others are already waiting," Severus said and resumed his way.

Good thing he had time to explain to the kids about using other names. He followed his former Transfiguration teacher, now co-worker, into the office. The other teachers were already there, minus the Headmaster. Everyone was surprised to see him with two toddlers on his arms.

"Hello, Severus. May we know these little ones' names?" the Charms professor asked with a smile.

"Of course. These are Eileen and Hadrian. Say hello." the last part was more directed to the children.

"Hello." the children said, Harry, smiling brightly like he always was, while Rhea was a bit more reserved.

"Need help with them?" Filius asked again.

Severus gave him a little nod and passed Harry to the little professor while he sat down next to the said professor. Rhea was looking cautiously around the table. Flitwick drew his wand and start showing the kids small spells with things like loads of colours and smalls animals. Even Rhea seemed interested and was looking. Soon the kids giggled as spells left the charms professor's wand.

Severus was glad they liked Flitwick. He had liked him too when he was attending Hogwarts. Then Dumbledore walked in with his too colourful clothes blowing behind him. He looked curiously at the toddlers with a raised eyebrow.

"Severus I didn't know you had kids. They look adorable." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus answered.

"What are their names?"

"Eileen and Hadrian." The children looked away from the spells and looked at the headmaster.

"Hello little Eileen, little Hadrian." The headmaster smiled more and waved. The children waved back.

During the actual meeting, Severus put the children on the floor with the toys he had brought along and they stayed there during the whole meeting. After it ended, both Rhea and Harry said goodbye on their own to Filius but with others, they stayed silent.

Severus flooed back home and met the Black in his living room.

"When I needed you, you were busy and now you are lounging on my living room." Severus sneered half heartily.

"We know. But you managed well didn't you?" Arcturus said as a matter of fact.

"You planned this," Severus muttered and the older Black just smirked.

Severus put the children on the floor to play and sat on his armchair.

"I know they are only two but how are you thinking about teaching them the old ways?" Orion asked.

"I need to get the Sparks Family teachings and family magic books from Gringotts... Concerning the Black part I think you can handle it, the Prince part I can handle and the Potter's part I also need to pick from Gringotts." Severus answered. "As far as I'm concerned, the Sparks start teaching their children at the age of 7, the Prince's start at the age of 6..."

"The Black also start at the age of 7." Walburga explained "And if I'm not mistaken the Potter's start at the age of 9"

"They are close to each other in age then... We need to set a timetable for the tutoring. Maybe we could bring a few other children to be tutored with them so it wouldn't get boring." Sirius said out of experience of how boring these things could be.

"I agree with that." Severus nodded and leaned his head on his hand. "Perhaps the Zabini boy, Nott boy, Greengrass girls, Parkinson girl, Longbottom boy, maybe we could convince Lovegood to allow his girl to come too and of course Draco."

"That's a lot of variety..." Walburga commented "Which is good but usually people stay with the same faction when teaching their children. You have neutral, black and light families mixed in there."

"Well... No one can blame me for being biased..." Severus smirked.

Everyone chuckled slightly. Sirius the got up and went to play with the children and the other Black left. Severus joined Padfoot with the kids.

Around dinner time, Remus and Peter appeared at home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Severus asked while he helped the children walk to the dining room.

"Making contacts..." Remus said ominously, receiving a raised eyebrow from the Potion master and a snort from Peter.

"I was doing the same," Peter explained as he sat down at the table.

Severus gave them both an unimpressed look and sat down.

It is August 31st and Severus sat down with the children in the living room.

"Harry, Rhea, I need to have a very serious conversation with you," he said and waited for the children to pay attention to him before continuing "Today, at night I need to go away. I'm finally starting to work at Hogwarts. But once the Friday lessons end and I have nothing else to do I'll come back home."

"Always?" Rhea asked with her greyish green eyes full of unshed tears.

"Always." Severus kissed their heads and smiled at the two toddlers " You are the most important things in my life. I love you both very much."

"I love you," the children replied and smiled brightly.

Severus hugged the children close and kissed their cheeks. He put them on the floor and walks to the fireplace.

"Remus, Peter, make sure you take care of them. I'll be back by Friday night if everything goes according to the plan." Severus then went through the fireplace to his office.

At his quarters in Hogwarts, he sits down sighing. The potions master didn't really want to leave the children... if it was just Harry he would be fine with everyone but Rhea... she was still so scared of everything. He started preparing everything for the children and teens arrival the next day. He didn't want to leave everything to the next day and then something went wrong. After taking care of everything, making sure everything was stocked he laid on the bed looking at the ceiling and expecting a sleepless night.

At Prince Manor, Remus was putting the children to bed after reading them a story. He noticed the children seemed restless but were trying their best to sleep. He closed the door to Harry's room and went to the living room. Peter and Sirius were there with a cup of tea on their hand and another on the table for him.

"This won't be easy. They are very attached to Severus, especially Rhea." Peter commented.

"I know. We need to keep them distracted." Sirius noted and sipped his tea.

Next day, the first of September Severus was restless which dragged attention from his coworkers. Filius walked to him.

"What is it, Severus? You look like you'd rather be anywhere else than here." The small professor commented and eyed the black-haired man with a knowing look.

"It's the first time I leave my children for longs periods of time. I'm worried. Although I trust the people I left them with there's always something whispering to me that something's going to happen." Severus confessed to the Charms professor.

"Everything will be fine." Filius reassured Severus "If you need anything you can count on me. During weekends I can take care of your snakes while you go home, unless if it's something very important then I'll call you."

"I can't ask you that, Filius. You already have your Claws to take care of. I can't possibly ask you to watch the snakes. I'll manage it, don't worry."

"Well, my offer still stands." Filius smiled and walked away to Sprout who called him over.

Severus smiled at his former professor and suddenly felt calmer. He looked up to the sky and snorted.

If you could see me now you'd laugh in my face, he thought to himself while twirling his necklace between his fingers. He returned to his potion lab, Poppy asked him to refill her stock.

By the time he left his lab, it was dinner time and the welcoming feast was about to start. He strolled to the Grand Hall and sat down looking over the students. Then, various small children walk inside the Hall looking so amazed it made Severus chuckle to himself. Children are amazing in their own way.

After the sorting and when the young Slytherin were already in their common room, Severus walked in and waited for a while until they made silence.

"Good evening students. I'm Severus Snape and I'll be your new Head of House and your new Potions teacher." He paused giving the students time to process this information, "Slytherin is a noble house and you should not be disappointed because here you'll do great things. I have a few rules: First, Slytherins always put a united front outside of the common room and dorms, if you have a disagreement with a housemate you'll solve it inside these walls. Secondly, you can break any rule you want just don't put yourself and others at danger and don't get caught. If you do you'll face consequences, do you understand that?" A chorus of "yes, sir" was heard "Good. My office hours and the curfew will be on the board by the door. If you need anything from me outside classes and office hours, especially during the weekend, talk to a prefect and if it's really important they'll call me. That's all. Any question?"

A small first year raised his hand.

"May I ask why you won't be available on weekends?" the small boy with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes asked as if afraid.

"Yes, you may. And never be afraid to ask questions either here on in class. I have two small children and I promised I would be with them during the weekend. If that's all, you are dismissed and I'll see you tomorrow."

Severus walked back to his quarters. He sat down on a chair by the fireplace. He thought seriously about renouncing after the first year but he couldn't do that to the student, they didn't have any fault in his poor planning. He sighed and got ready to bed wondering what the year had reserved for him and his family.

 

 

 


End file.
